The present invention relates to a device for binding holed sheets.
Paper sheet-binding devices of the type under consideration are usually comprised of a book-forming binding cover, an elastic cover connectable to the binding cover, supporting elements elastically supported in the elastic cover and at least two ring halves made of metallic wire, which halves are secured in the supporting elements, on the one hand, and on the other hand, are engageable at their ends with one another.
Sheet-binding devices of the foregoing type are utilized in the wrapping industry and are identified as ring book fasteners.
In the known sheet-binding devices, in which the displacement of the cooperating ring halves relative to each other in the direction transverse of the direction of closing, a protruding pin is normally provided at the end of one ring half whereas a cylindrical bore for receiving that pin is formed in the other ring half.
A desired result is obtained by means of the above described conventional design. Namely, the displacement of both ring halves with respect to each other in the transverse direction is precluded. The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory device, however, resides in the fact that the manufacturing of the pin and the corresponding bore for receiving the same is comparatively expensive because a cutting process is required for making the above mentioned pin and bore.
Since the ring halves of such devices are made in mass production such an expense can be quite considerable.